Cuts In My Wrist
by NatsuLucy4ever
Summary: "I can't feel anything, we think pain is the worst feeling. It isn't. how can anything be worse than the eternal silence inside of me." While I slit my wrist again, in 3 a.m cleaning the blood all over the bathroom. I can't go through this anymore. Until he stopped this."show me your scars" he said. "But... why?" I asked quizzically. " I want to see how many times I wasn't there."


_"I can't feel anything, we think pain is the worst feeling. It isn't... how can anything be worse than the eternal silence inside of me..." W_hile I slit my wrist again, and again in 3 a.m cleaning the blood all over the bathroom. I can't go through this anymore. Until he stopped this.. _"show me your scars" he said. "But... why?" I asked quizzically. " I want to see how many times you need me and I wasn't there." he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek._

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

I sunk down a little deeper into the bathtub, pushing my head under the red water. I held myself there for as long as I could stand before sitting up, gasping, for breath. I sighed as I grabbed the sharpest thing close to me; this time, it was a razor. I pressed it against my skin and took a deep breath as I slid it against the outside of my arm. I watched as the deep crimson blood came to the surface and I let loose the tears that I had held for such a long times. This became my nightly ritual.

Each night, I cut myself countless times in that same old, white bathtub. Each night I prayed for the memories to go away as I scrubbed my body clean.

Needless to say, I was needy and sensitive to almost everything, but I survived. No one gave me support I needed to make it through.

_"I'm so sick of myself,"_ I mumbled

I grabbed my razor and pressed it against my wrist and slid it again, again, and again. The skin around it puffs and starts to bleed, the water around me looked like red wine. It feels so good and my mind loves the painful pleasure, always asking _"please one more cut." _The blood starts to drip and roll down my skin. Flashbacks from yesterday started came back from my head, when he asked me _"promise you won't cut again? he asked. "I-I promise" my two finger crossed behind my back. _I never kept promise, I'm still doing this since I was 14 years old, don't blame me its only the release from pain.

I grabbed my iphone and started listening to _A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria _

_How stubborn are the scars when they won't fade away?_  
_Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days?_

_We'll be home soon, so dry your eyes,_  
_You'll be okay (you'll be okay!)_

_Oh my God!_  
_The water is rising!_  
_It's rising!_  
_You just have to believe in me!_  
_Failing that I'll ride this storm alone!_

_We can still make it out,_  
_'Fuck'_

_I can help you through this,_  
_But you have to take my hand!_  
_I can take you home,_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my hand!_

_I should've known the tides were getting higher._  
_We can still survive._  
_They think we're drowning but our heads are still above the waves,_  
_Above the waves._

_(I should've known the tides were getting higher)_  
_(We can still survive)_  
_(Above the waves)_  
_(I should've known the tides were getting higher)_  
_(I should've known the tides were getting higher)_

_We can still survive!_

_You never said goodbye, goodbye!_

* * *

**Author notes;**

**Hey cunts ;.; I decided to write this one. .-\ because I started reading this book that is kind-of related to this story. I might update this story this week so yea. .-. I didn't updated my stories bc, the finals for the first semester and bc of my grades thank god I passed most of them expect reading and another one I forgot. ;.; And another reason bc I had a couple mental break downs and my cutting got worse so I started burning my self too. so yea. ;.; anyways please please please please review this story or pm me. Next chapter I'll make it longer! c: sorry this chapter is short btw. ;.; I ran out of ideas. **

**A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria**

**instagram- endlesslyyy_foreverr**

**Twitter- teen_suicidal_**

**^^^ I'll follow back. ;.;**


End file.
